


Days Gone By

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: The Hurt Locker (2008), Tigerland (2000)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers meet up with their companies after several tours apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

Roland Bozz was sitting in the space created by two trees growing beside each other. It had been a long day. Wilson was, as usual, being a bastard and pushing around the Betas and the very few Omegas in the company. It was grating on his nerves, seeing him pushing them around like that. Some of the Omegas in the company were bonded and their Alphas had snarled and nearly attacked Wilson. If his Omega had been there and Wilson was pushing him around, then there would be no 'nearly' attacking the other Alpha. He would've killed the Alpha for daring to do that to his Omega. He wondered how he was doing. It was hard, not knowing about his Omega. He was in the EOD as a bomb tech. They had Skyped when he had gotten back for a few week break. Roland had been happy to see how happy his Omega was. He loved seeing the adorable little smile his Omega would give at times, the cocky grin that would come out right before he did the impossible, the badass smirk that was the most often shown expression... He just loved all of his Omega. 

 

"Thinking about him again?" Roland looked up as Jim Paxton, a Beta friend of his, sat down near him.

 

"How could you tell?" Roland asked.

 

"You have this look on your face whenever you think about him." Jim shrugged. "You really love him, don't you?"

 

"Yeah. It might be hard, not knowing how is he is, but it makes him happy being on the EOD, so I'm not going to say anything about it." Roland sighed. "He says that I can trust the guys on the EOD company he's on, but I don't trust them since I haven't met them."

 

"You might not even trust them after meeting them either." Jim said. "After all, some might just give you a bad feeling, you might not like the way some act, and you might not even trust them because of the fact that they're watching _your_ Omega's back."

 

"True." Roland nodded. "I trust Will, so I'm going to hope that he's not exaggerating their abilities."

 

"From what you've told me, he doesn't seem like the guy to do that. Seems like the type of guy to tell you how it is, bluntly, to your face and then be prepared to fight you for his words and never be willing to take them back." Jim said.

 

"You're exactly right. That's how he's been since I've known him." Roland grinned.

 

"How long have you known each other?" Jim asked.

 

"Well, we met in our freshman year of highschool, so... about thirteen years... been bonded for seven." Roland said.

 

"How did you two meet? Just met up one day in school or something?" Jim asked.

 

"Actually, it was a bit more exciting and action-y than that." Roland laughed.

 

"Of course, because anything else is too boring and not like Roland Bozz." Jim laughed. "So, what was it then?"

 

"Well, it was in the second quarter of the school year, on a teacher workday. I was walking through downtown L.A., just an average day actually. When all of a sudden, I'm on the ground with some kid on top of me. I got pissed and started yelling at him. He got up and pulled me up, then started running again with some creeps on his tail shooting at him with guns. Loaded, live ammunition guns. Scared me shitless. The only thing I remembered of the kid was his bluer than blue eyes. Never seen any purer or more striking blue than his. Next day, I'm sitting in homeroom, waiting for our teacher to get back with some new kid. Well, new kid walks in, his eyes were sweeping over the class when ours met. Took everybit of self control I had to not start yelling at him, cause those eyes were the same ones belonging to the kid who plowed me over just the day before." Roland grinned. "Managed to wait till after school, then I cornered him in the hallway and demanded he tell me just what the fuck was yesterday. He was just quiet then said, bluntly, 'people in my past that let me go and then realized the stupid ass mistake they made. I refused to go and they decided that if they couldn't have me, then no one could. Idjits forgot that I was faster than them.' I was curious about why they wanted him back and asked him about it. He told me that he had a knack for killing, sneaking around, and shooting. They tried to kill him when he figured out that they were stealing from the place they were living in as a cover. That was the beginning of a long friendship and later bond." He chuckled. "Never a dull day since I met him."

 

"That should be an action movie plot, not real life." Jim said.

 

"Yeah, but it's the truth." Roland laughed. Their CO called for Jim. Roland waved as his friend as he got up and left. He settled more firmly in his little spot and let his thoughts drift. He wondered if next time he was on leave, if Will would be there, at their home and if he would have his heat. He and Will had been thinking of getting out of the military, but didn't know when to get out. They would for sure if Will got pregnant. Before then, though, when was the question. If next time they were together on leave and Will had his heat, then maybe that's when they would get out of the military, leaving plenty of time, possibly, to get reacustomed to civilian life. That would be a good plan.

 

"Roland, you might wanna come here." Jim suddenly appeared, shaking Roland from his thoughts.

 

"What is it? Wilson being an ass to Omegas and Betas again and needs someone to straiten him out?" Roland said.

 

"There's an Omega here that smells an awful lot like you." Jim replied. "Came here with an EOD squad."

 

"William." Roland breathed as he shot up.

 

"Come on, Wilson's already over there. You might need to restake your claim on your Omega so he knows not to fuck with him." Jim said as he began walking.

 

"I won't need to stake my claim. Will'll kick his ass if he so much as looks the wrong way at him." Roland muttered. They had reached the place where a crowd was gathered, no Commanding Officers in sight. The scent of Will hit Roland full force, like it did when he was pissed. Wilson had obviously wound him up. Roland pushed his way up front to see a black alpha looking like he was about to punch Wilson. A white Beta was looking pissed as well. Will was standing slightly behind the two, looking the most pissed out of the three. Roland started for Wilson. The black Alpha moved forward.

 

"Sanborn! Let him go. He's not worth it." Will snapped. The Alpha didn't move, but was really pissed. "Eldridge, you too." Will glared at Wilson. The Beta tensed, but didn't move.

 

"Letting yourself get pushed around by an Omega? Fucking bit-" Wilson was sent flying into a nearby tree. Will hauled him up by the fround of his shirt.

 

"Let's get something straight. They listen to me because I'm their Commanding Officer. And while I'm here if I hear you pushing around anyone, I'm gonna beat your ass so hard that you're gonna be sitting on your face. I can do it, ask Sanborn and Eldridge. They watched me do it to a guy that tried to kill some of the men under me." Will growled. "We clear?"

 

"Chrystal." Wilson gulped. Will threw him to the ground.

 

"Good." Will went back to the other EOD soldiers. Everyone scattered, except for the EOD guys, Jim, and Roland.

 

"Will." Roland said. Will turned to look at him. A large grin broke out on his face.

 

"Roland." He grinned.

 

"Good to see you still kick ass if you are pissed off enough." Roland grinned as he pulled his Omega into a hug.

 

"That will never change." Will said as he breathed in his Alpha's scent. Roland just grinned as he took in his Omega's scent. Most of the EOD guys had turned away and were now lounging in the shade of some trees. The only ones that not gone was the black Alpha and white Beta.

 

"I saw how you punched Wilson. Nice. He's been getting even more abusive lately, even with my near daily kicking his ass." Roland pulled back slightly.

 

"Some guys just need some non scary person to make them scared. Piss their pants scared." Will smirked.

 

"True." Roland smirked. "Got someone I want you to meet." Roland said.

 

"Who?" Will asked.

 

"This is Jim Paxton, a friend of mine." Roland motioned to Jim. "Jim, this is William James."

 

"Good to finally meet you." Jim shook Will's hand. "Roland's talked about you alot."

 

"Good things I hope." Will gave a sidelong glance at Roland.

 

"Everything was good." Jim laughed.

 

"Good." Will grinned. He turned to the two EOD guys behind him. "Jim, Roland, this is JT Sanborn and Owen Eldridge, two guys with me at Camp Victory. Sanborn, Eldridge, this is Roland Bozz, my mate, and his friend, Jim Paxton." They shook hands.

 

"James told us alot about you Bozz." JT said.

 

"I hope it wasn't bad." Roland grinned.

 

"Not a bad word about you." Owen said.

 

"That's good." Roland grinned. They split up, Jim showing the EOD guys to where the senior staff was, Sanborn and Eldridge saying that they'll cover for James so that he could spend some time with his Alpha, and Roland and Will to somewhere they could just be undisturbed. They were settled soon after arriving, Will comfortably in Roland's lap and Roland with his chin resting on top of his Omega's head. They were not talking, they didn't need to, their presence together was enough for then.


End file.
